Slappy Drop Rap
by JRedd7272
Summary: Parody fic of how Flippy and Slappy will escape from the cogs after the two wound up in Sellbot HQ; the towers. (Just my theory, and it will not ever happen)


**I have a feeling that none of you would've expected something like this. So, Toontown was my favorite game to play when I was a child. I still play the rewritten version to this day! :D**

**So, I decided to make another parody fic. (I just like making stuff like dis, I dunno why XD)**

**But here is what I have come up with, which is what happens after Slappy escapes the Executive Tower (which still has to be made). Also, if you don't know what Toontown is, look it up and see some gameplay.**

**Enjoy this thing! ;)**

* * *

Flippy Doggenbottom, the president of Toontown, was running across the top of the Sellbot Towers, one of the nastiest places ever. Beside him on this run was Slappy Quackintosh, who was saddened during Doomsday, after the presidental elections.

As a result of that, he was sent to the executive tower, being held by the evil cogs.

Luckily, Flippy, along with the Toon Resistance group, managed to break into the Executive Tower to free Slappy. But soon, the two wounded up in Sellbot HQ, where they needed to get out of here before more cogs find them.

On the other side of this run, there was the Vice President, commonly known as the VP, the leader of the Sellbots, who was looking for these two toons. Beside him was one Mingler, and one Mr Hollywood, two of the highest ranking Sellbots.

"Why are we running through the towers, sir?" Mingler asked.

"For special reasons! If we hurry, we may be able to help the Chairman out and catch these toons once and for all!" The VP shouted.

"This is getting really old..." Hollywood groaned.

Flippy and Slappy were still running to try and get away.

"Flippy, slow down! It's not like anyone is chasing us!" Slappy called out.

"And we have to keep it that way!" Flippy said. But he bumped into the cogs that were chasing him, and tumbled down the end of the towers.

Eventually, the cogs got up, and looked at the toons.

"GET THEM!" VP commanded, and Mingler and Mr Hollywood took aim at Flippy. Flippy noticed two walnuts in the shape of cog gears, so he grabbed them.

Slappy screamed since he realized that he was next to the VP. Slappy tried to run away, but VP grabbed him, and lowered him near the edge of the towers

VP laughed as he put on some MLG sunglasses. Then he smiles wider and throws the glasses aside.

VP: Lookie here, lookie here, look what I got!

Don't think I won't let little Slappy DROP!

Flippy: Hold it now, hold it now, hold it, hold it right there!

You wouldn't drop, couldn't drop! You wouldn't dare!

VP: I'm a reasonable rating, de-rangable despot.

I'll tell you what: We'll trade like a stock exchange.

Real-a-deal, how's that feel? It's a steal!

Slappy for the cog walnut, the cog walnut for Slappy!

Slappy: Don't do it, don't do it! He's bluffin, I hope!

VP: I guarantee as you see, that there's no pity for Slappy!

Mingler and Mr Hollywood: No bluffin! No bluffin! No bluffin! No bluffin!

*they do their victory dance as an instrumental break*

Flippy: Wait a sec! What the heck? Let us make a trade.

Give me my best toon buddy, and we'll stop this escapade!

VP: Slappy for the cog walnut, the cog walnut for Slappy!

I'm gonna count to ten, and it's up to you then! A-ONE!

Mingler: A-one! A-one!

Mr Hollywood: This is fun.

Slappy: Flippy, beware, take care it's a snare!

He's just gruffin! He's just bluffin! He's the VP, he'll stop at nothing!

VP: TWO! And you, it's your que, what cha gonna do?

Flippy: Gotta think what to do, or my best toon buddy is through!

Give up the cog walnut, or else he's gonna drop you.

VP: How touching, I may cry! Don't you see? Do I hear three?!

Mingler and Mr Hollywood: Three! A-three! Make him drop, and then we'll see!

Three! A-three! Make a Slappy fricassee!

SLappy: Hey there, Flippy! Did you see, did you see? You can save the walnut, the walnut saved me!

VP: Four!

Slappy: Wait, there's more! Got a plan, got a trick! You can use the cream pie! Hit him with the cream pie throw!

Flippy: What?!

VP: Five!

Mingler and Mr Hollywood: That's no jive; take a dive!

VP: Six and seven. Time to learn a lesson!

Slappy: Come on, toon buddy! Hit with the cream pie throw!

Flippy: I get it, I get. You know, Slappy, that's slick.

But I got 2 walnuts, so which one do I pick?!

Sellbots: Eight!

Flippy: Wait! I have to concentrate!

Sellbots: Nine!

Flippy: Can't decide, do or die, RUNNING OUT OF TIME!

Sellbots: TEN!

VP: It's time to end this drama!

Flippy: Here goes nothing! SILLY METER SLAMMA!

Flippy throws the cream pie directly above the sky, and throws the cog-gear shaped walnut with the pie. VP tried to grab it, but he dropped Slappy off of the Sellbot Towers as a result.

"NOOOOOOO! He broke the WALNUT!" VP yelled, "That was the thing I needed to unlock the full potential of the Chairman's true powers!"

And then, he, along with the Mingler and Mr Hollywood, noticed that part of the ground they were standing n was about to crumble. Until it fully broke down and they were floating in the air for a few seconds.

"Oh crap." VP mumbled, and then he fell down the Towers, along with the two cogs, letting out a scream as he was falling down to the abyss.

"Slappy! SLAPPPYYYYYYY!" Flippy cried as he approached the crushed ground. He looked down to see if he can find his sea green duck partner.

"Are you there? Please be okay!" Flippy called out. Then he looked down, and saw Slappy hanging off of a metal bar that was hanging on the side of the towers.

"Nice shot there, Flippy." Slappy complimented with a wink, while still holding onto the bar.

Flippy sighed in relief, happy to see that his partner was okay. Now it was time for them to truly escape this place.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. That happened XD. Hope y'all enjoyed this. Next time, I'll work on my Splatoon stuff to see what I can think of today.**

**Have a toontastic day, y'all! :D**


End file.
